narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuruko Yamauchi
Edit: 31/10/13 - page is under construction! Will be adding more to her story later! Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Tsuruko is a relatively tall woman with white hair, green eyes and a tanned complexion. While the length of her hair is changed consistently throughout the years, she keeps a simple fringe with side bangs that frame her face. She wears a kimono dress with an uneven hem, with a turtleneck dress underneath, as well as what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket, covering only her midsection. She also wears elbow gloves and thigh high boots. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * "Tsuruko" translates to"crane child", possibly named after her mother's nickname "The Red Crane". Tsuruko's name may also be linked to the fact she has several cranes as summons. "Yamauchi" means "within the mountains", describing the location in which the Yamauchi clan resides in Kumogakure. *Despite being a descendant of the Terumi clan, Tsuruko is one of the only members who doesn't possess the clan's signature kekkai genkais: Boiling Release and Lava Release. *During her earlier designs, the OC's creator intended for Tsuruko to have red-ish hair and green eyes to show her relations to Mei Terumi, but changed it to white hair because she resembled Karui too much. *Tsuruko's original name was "Amaya Terumi", which coincided with her kekkai genkai, Storm Release, but dicarded the name as it was overused by most OC creators. Not to be confused wth Amaya Terumi; an OC created by Rariety-princess. *Tsuruko's inspirations from canon characters include Konan and Mei Terumi. *According to the databook: *Tsuruko's hobbies include visiting morning markets, reading books about urban legends and surfing. *Her favourite food is dishes that include spinach or miso, and Taiyaki, while her least favourite food is whatever her cousin Sango produces in her "experimental cooking". *Tsuruko's favourite phrase is returning the favour (恩返し, Onegashi). Reference Picture/s are commissioned from DeviantArt user, Fimii Tsuruko Yamauchi is a creation by Little-pear Category:DRAFT